


Guwara

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru remembered that people described him as a calm breeze.</p><p>If that were the case, then Rin must be a hurricane, tornado come crashing down and obliterating everything on Haru’s sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guwara

**Author's Note:**

> "Guwara" is Aboriginal word for high, very strong wind.
> 
> A drabble inspired by All Time Low's "Time Bomb". [Click here to listen the song on YouTube](https://youtu.be/KsWy0ZVHRRo).

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_  
_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you go_

Haru remembered that people described him as a calm breeze.

If that were the case, then Rin must be a hurricane, tornado come crashing down and obliterating everything on Haru’s sight.

With confidence that shone through his snarky grin, Matsuoka Rin talked a lot since he came into Haru’s class in elementary school that one day in the past. As they became classmates, Haru couldn’t help but to be pulled into his vortex of “my father’s dream”. Rin’s father was dead. Haru didn’t know what he felt about that.

Rin was possibly the only person in the world that could make Haru made scarier expression or feel extreme itch under the skin. Rin always did whatever he wanted to do with no consideration whatsoever of what other feels or thinks. Just when Haru started to accept Rin’s existence in his life, Rin told everyone that he was leaving to Australia.

“Australia” to Haru sounded like the land of the strange, far at the end of the world, with its long, peculiar name (honestly, " _Ōsutoraria_ " sounded like a kingdom name from a fairytale for Haru) and its fantastic animal like a very large rabbit-like kangaroo. After Rin told everyone about his plan for Australia, Haru remembered he went to the public library secretly after school. He found “Australia” on encyclopaedia. It said that Australia was mostly desert and it had a very high number of dangerous animal, from scorpion to snake, from crocodile to large flightless bird.

Why would Rin leave the perfectly good Japan (with a lot of swimming pool, Haru must add) for a place like that?

Haru didn’t understand, but he couldn’t say anything. They swam their last relay and Rin disappeared from Haru’s once turbulent life.

Haru wasn’t the type of person that would admit that he was lonely, but then again, there he was, searching for a redheaded person in the Iwatobi Swimming Club every time he went there.

But Rin was now very far.

Until one day he suddenly returned.

So the wind blew massively once again, pulling and sucking Haru like a crash that was totally out of control. At the end of the race Rin and he had after years, Rin lost, cried, and once again disappeared from Haru’s life.

Haru knew that he would probably never see Rin again, but he had this feeling on his guts… a certain feeling that one day the storm would come again in his life, grabbing him so hard his whole body would bruise. The next time Rin comes, Haru would probably be injured so much he would bawl his eyes out, but strangely, Haru couldn’t help but to look forward to be destroyed again.

_There’s only one way down this road_

So Haru was right, because on his second year in high school, Rin the storm came crashing into his life once again in the very building they used to enjoy swimming together. Just like their relationship, the building was stranded and on the verge of destruction—and yet Haru couldn’t help but notice how his heart beats faster for it.

It almost felt like Rin set a time bomb within him.

Haru knew that only a violent end would come from this, yet he jumped on board of Rin’s challenge anytime.

It almost felt like Rin was the only other soul in the whole universe who understood Haru’s deep love for water, though Rin looked at it on a very different way. They were both burning for something the same, though their reasons weren’t.

And that… that simply made Haru happy.

A lot of thing happened after that, from the formation of Iwatobi High School’s Swimming Club to the tournament, where Haru was beaten by Rin and then Rin was beaten by circumstances and Rin was once saved again by Haru’s relay team.

Rin’s existence in the same water with Haru could heat the coldest water that Haru thought the water was boiling. It was so hot that Haru felt like his soul was being forced outside his body. In the middle of the near-death experience, perhaps one didn’t exactly know whether one felt happiness or fear or any other named emotion—and being with Rin was just like that for Haru.

As the end of Haru’s second year in high school came to an end, Haru’s life was still filled with loud, howling wind by the storm named Matsuoka Rin. They were now was pretty much on a good term and Rin could say proudly that he was following his own dream instead of his father’s, but Haru knew, Haru just _knew_ , that deep down, Rin was swimming for him and Haru was swimming for Rin.

Haru remembered that people described him as a calm breeze.

If that were the case, then Rin must be a hurricane, tornado come crashing down and obliterating everything on Haru’s sight.

And Haru stood in front of the tornado that reeked of turbulence and trouble with a smile, for within that tornado by the name of Matsuoka Rin, there was a stunning sight he had never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of Haru and Rin's relationship. While I understand some people think both of them can form a romantic relationship, I think their relationship is more complicated than that. We all can see that they are burning for each other and make them see sights they never see before, whether it's a beautiful or painful sight.
> 
> I think they will continue to have that kind of relationship for a very long time, possibly as long as they can swim.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
